warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Bernod Falkor
]] Bernod Falkor was an officer of the Imperial Navy who served under both Warmasters Slaydo and Macaroth during the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. He was killed in 773.M41 at the Battle of Addolorata, heroically preventing his commanding officer, Commodore Willer Waldesh, from mistakenly attacking an Imperial Starfort that served as a part of Addolorata's orbital defences. History Bernod Falkor was an experienced Imperial Navy officer who served aboard the Dreadnought Intangible, under the command of Vice Admiral Alber vander Trake. At the close of 773.M41, Imperial intelligence placed a Chaotic warfleet less than two weeks away from the world of Addolorata. Lord Militant Delayni ordered a fast attack flotilla under the command of Vice Admiral Trake to alter course from Lotun and translate to Addolorata to take up a defensive station there. In a brilliantly executed inner run towards Addolorata, Trake managed to arrive before the Forces of Chaos. Unfortunately for the Imperial flotilla, the system's defence grid was braced to expect enemy intrusion, and mistakenly attacked Trake's forces upon their arrival. Thinking himself under attack by Chaos forces, Vice Admiral Trake ordered his flotilla to return fire. Realising he had made a gross miscalculation, one of the Heavy Cruisers in the Imperial flotilla was soon lost and the Intangible was on fire and listing badly. Trake's warship continued to take heavy fire as he tried to explain the situation to Addolorata's command-and-control. This took nearly three hours, and in the confusion one of the super heavy Destroyers was vaporised with the loss of all hands. The Vice Admiral finally managed to persuade the Addolorata System Defence Command to cease fire, and tried to marshal his flotilla into a new formation to defend the world. But by this time, the Intangible was foundering and close to death. To make matters worse, Warp-echo traces suggested the Chaotic fleet was not far behind them. Trake quit the Dreadnought and moved his flag to the super heavy Destroyer No Quarter. Unfortunately, matters took a turn for the worst when Trake's second-in-command, Commodore Willer Waldesh, who had been left in command of the stricken Intangible to oversee the evacuation and abandonment of the vessel, ordered his gunners to obtain target solutions and attack one of the remaining Starforts. Waldesh's bizarre behaviour may have been a result of him being becoming unhinged by the pain of the extensive injuries he had suffered when the planet's defences had mistakenly fired on the Imperial flotilla. Acting as First Officer, Bernod Falkor quickly realised the Commodore's mistake and attempted to wrest command of the vessel from the deranged Waldesh. The Commodore proceeded to shoot Falkor eight times "for mutiny," but Falkor managed to survive long enough to kill his erstwhile commander with a Bolt Pistol. On course for the Starfort, Falkor triggered the ship's auto-destruct, destroying the mighty vessel with all remaining hands. He was later posthumously decorated by the Imperial Navy for valour. Sources *''Sabbat Worlds Crusade'' (Background Book), pg. 79 es:Bernod Falkor Category:B Category:F Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperium Category:Sabbat Worlds Crusade